


Love (and other things that hurt)

by Bibanana



Series: Poetry and Sentiments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, what am i even doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Love is a strange concept to mePeople tend to enjoy itPeople long for itI never longed for loveI never asked for thisI was finebefore I met you
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Poetry and Sentiments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Love (and other things that hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, where are these words coming from? This is a new type of writing that I'm not used to, one that I have little to no control over. Maybe because it's poetry?

Love is a strange concept to me

People tend to enjoy it

People long for it

I never longed for love

I never asked for this

I was fine

before I met you

Yes there were drugs

And hurtful words

thrown my way

But I had the work

The work was all I needed

I was as close to happy that a

F R E A K

like me

can become

You stole that

Is this love?

This pain?

This ache?

This agony?

Why do people enjoy this?

I watch you shout

“I’m not gay!”

I watch as you tumble

Through new relationships

New girls

Over and over

I watch you scream my name

As I f

a

l

l

And hit me when I return

hard

I watch you say your vows

Tears in your eyes

And tears in hers

Maybe it was the tears

That stopped you from seeing

That there were also

Tears in mine

I watch you lose her

It’s my fault

I want to help

But you won’t let me

I will do anything to get you back

Mycroft thinks I’m going to die

So be it

I say

You don’t want me in your world

And there is no other world worth living

I don’t die

You come for me in time

And I hold you

While you cry

I wish I could hold you like this

Forever

But I know these tears aren’t for me

They are tears for the one you loved

And the one you lost

  
  


Rosie is beautiful

Before her

Beauty was a concept unbeknownst to the likes of me

But in her face

I finally see

Only you could have made such a beautiful girl

The only thing more beautiful than her

Is the way your eyes glitter

When she smiles

  
  


The love is still there

Tying knots in my stomach when

You look my way

But it doesn’t hurt as much now

It has become

comforting

I think I understand now

What they meant

And I think that’s because

I think it is because

I think

Possibly

Because

You

Might

Just

_ Though this is unlikely. I am a machine, in your eyes. Incapable of emotion. Rude,  _

_ ignorant, obnoxious, more than A Bit Not Good _

love me too?

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock deserves to be loved, damn it.


End file.
